Song before the Words
by starkshewolf
Summary: A prequel to the events that take place in A Song of Ice and Fire. From a few months before The Tourney at Harrenhal until the events that occur at the Tower of Joy. This is my first fanfic so any feedback/comments would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna

"You be quiet, stupid," Lyanna said, tossing her branch aside. "It's just water. Do you want Old Nan to hear and run and tell Father?"

She knelt down beside the water and grabbed the struggling boys arms to pull him out. He gave her a piercing glare as he shook himself off.

"Do you think father is too thick to notice that I'm all wet?"

"Sit in the sun, you'll be dry before we see him."

Truthfully, it was warmer than Lyanna had ever seen Winterfell. It seemed as though the winter had finally ended. There were still nights that sent shivers through her body and no amount of fire could warm her. But they were becoming fewer and fewer and some days, the sun shone so brightly that her face reddened and her skin sweat if she was outside for too long.

"We can't sit here all day, Ned could be arriving at any minute," the boy insisted.

Lyanna's face broke into a grin. _Ned_. She missed him so. She had not seen him in a years time and it had been even longer the time before that. Every time a raven came with word from him in the Vale, she read the words her dear brother had written over and over until her eyes were sore. She loved Brandon and Benjen with her entire heart but Ned's absence had been hardest for her.

"Are you smiling thinking of Ned coming home or of Robert coming with him," Benjen said with a smirk. Lyanna smacked him on the back of the head.

" _Ow_ , Lya, I was only joking."

"You know very well that I did everything I could to talk father out of this supposed marriage," she spat, "but hurry and dry yourself, father is going to want us to wash and dress well for when they arrive,"

With that, they mounted their horses and rode away from the godswood.

She had always known her father was eager for her marriage to Robert Baratheon. She just had not known how serious it was until the handmaidens were scrubbing her raw, tugging at her hair, and forcing her into a gown fit to wear to a wedding.

"Lord Rickard wants you to look your best for when Lord Robert arrives."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had met Robert twice before; both were trips south to the Vale to visit Ned. They had not spent a great deal of time together, but he had seemed nice enough. He was as good looking as he was arrogant, as proud as he was strong, and as boisterous as he was charming. She had quite enjoyed spending time with Robert, but merely thought of him as Ned's best friend. She had no desire to be his wife and bear him children, that job would be better suited for another woman.

 _And from what I hear, it already has suited another woman._

Whispers of Robert's indiscretions had reached her merely days after her father had told her of the betrothal. Barely a man with already one bastard to his name. She was a Stark; marrying him was her duty and she must bring the family honor. She could not understand, however, why her father chose a man that would not do his duty as a husband to her and would dishonor her at every turn.

"Lady Lyanna, you look positively radiant."

As she looked in the mirror, she could hardly deny that statement. Her dark hair fell in ringlets framing her face and the deep blue dress she wore made her eyes shine. She hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. She much preferred the breeches and tunics her father so hated. They had gone to great lengths on the dress to show the curves of her body. It made her waist look tiny and her teats look large.

 _He wants to show that I have a woman's body. He must have heard of Robert's fondness for whores and wanted to show that I am more worthy of his affection than a common tavern wench._

She hated the entire mummers farce. She longed for Ned to be here without his foster brother. She suddenly needed air. They were unawares of the time of their arrival; she decided that she would go for a ride no matter how uncomfortable the bodice of her dress might make sitting on a horse.

Brandon was at the stables when she arrived. Tall, muscular, and effortlessly handsome, he was dressed in fine clothes tending to his own black steed. He let out a booming laugh when he saw her.

"Is that my little sister or is it an actual lady?"

"Har har, laugh as much as you wish, you wont be laughing when a girl in a dress beats you in a race," she retorted, hoping he was feeling competitive.

"You may ride well sister, but you've yet to beat me."

"I rarely ride in a dress. If I'm so easy to beat, you'll have an easy time of it now that I'm made up like a doll."

Brandon smirked at that and nodded.

"Don't be so cocky Lya, your future husband might not take kindly to that." She glared at him and he laughed again. "If a ride is what you need to prepare you for your courtship than I will gladly watch you lose to me again."

Brandon always knew how to lift her spirits. He was like her in that he was wild and free. They had the wolf's blood. The two of them had not been made for the life of a highborn future lord and lady. She had oft thought that Ned would fare better as the firstborn son and the heir to the North. Brandon would make a better second son; he could be a knight and have the little freedoms he so craved. There had been more than one occasion that she had thought the two of them would make better wildlings than noble people.

As they mounted their horses, Brandon distracted her from her worries with tales he had heard of the free cities in Essos.

"Can we go there someday, you and I?" she asked him hopefully.

He gave her a sad smile. "If your Lord Husband and mine lady wife allow it."

"You're a boy. You don't need to be allowed anything. I'm a girl, his property, practically a slave."

"You're also my sister. Robert be damned, I'll steal you from Storms End if he chooses to not allow it," he said fiercely and she giggled. He could be so hot-headed, even over hypothetical matters.

They began their ride and instantly her head was clear. This was where she was happiest. The wind was in her hair, the sun in her face, her white mare beneath her. The horse had been a gift on her 13th nameday from her Lord father. Despite his hand in her betrothal, it was hard to have anything less than affection for the stern but kind man.

"Should we race down the kingsroad? Mayhaps we'll see Ned's party from a distance," the wild wolf asked his sister.

"It starts at the gate, be ready, I plan to win." She did plan it. She needed it.

As the horses gained speed, she focused only on the road ahead. She had a plan; she would hold back while he gained a lead, then take over at the end. The rode for what seemed like hours until she finally overtook him. As they approached the tavern that would be their finish line, she urged her horse forward until the tavern was behind her. She had beaten her older brother. She had strong suspicions that he had let her win, but she didn't care. She had needed it. As he trotted up to meet her, she couldn't help but grin.

"You should wear dresses more often, Lya, apparently they suit you more than you know."

"Maybe you should try wearing a dress, it could help with your poor performance," she teased lightly.

"Aye, I think I'd look rather comely in a dress." With that, Lyanna laughed harder than she had since her father had told her of the betrothal.

"Do you see that up ahead?" her eldest brother asked. They were some distance away but it was unmistakable. A group of no less than 20 men rode carrying several sky blue banners.

 _Ned._

"We must go meet them, he's so close," the wolf maiden squealed.

"Nay, father will not be happy if were not waiting to greet them. He means to show you off. I expect we'll all be lined up in the courtyard, waiting for them as if it's the King himself. We best hurry back and put the horses in the stables. The handmaidens will fix your hair as well, you look as wild as if you're from the wrong side of the wall."

She side and turned her horse around.

"I'll race you back," she said, determined.

She was not racing her brother though, as she urged her mare onward. She was racing the road itself, eager to get back as quickly as possible to be ready. She had been waiting for this moment for a moon.

Ned was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert

"Is that a girl speeding away with that horse," the Lord of Storm's End asked incredulously.

"Aye," Ned responded with a grin, "I expect that's Lyanna and Brandon, trying to beat us back."

"She rides like a warrior. Even from this far I can see it would be difficult to catch her in battle," Robert said in awe.

His bride to be. He had met her twice before at the Vale, years ago. She had been a girl then, trying to keep up with the boys. She had even made an attempt at sword fighting until her Lord father saw her sparring with her brothers in the courtyard. He had taken the sword away and chastised her for several minutes. The anger radiating off of her was palpable. She had been a girl then, though, but now she was a woman grown and his future wife.

"Lets catch up with them. I'd like to see my betrothed ride like that up close."

"Nay, my father won't like it if she's not there waiting for us. He thinks she acts too much a boy and not enough a woman. She'd carry a sword if he'd let her," Ned replied.

Robert didn't much like being told no. After all, she was to be his. He let it go though but quickened the pace of his horse, eager to see her close. As a girl, she had a pretty face. But they had not been matched yet and she had been no more to him than his best friend's comely little sister. Truth be told, she had been somewhat of a nuisance, never leaving Ned a moment alone. She had only been a young girl though, and now the thoughts of her captivated him. Ned had told him stories of her daring. She rode better than any man in the North, if he were to be believed, and could shoot a bird through the eye from a hundred yards away with an arrow. If half the tales Ned spoke of her were true, she'd be a formidable wife and partner.

"Robert," he heard Jon Arryn say from behind him, "I'm going to speak plainly. While we are in Winterfell, you are to act as though you are a septon. I will hear nothing of you frequenting the brothels or drinking yourself stupid. We are Lord Stark's guests. He has offered his only daughters hand to you. Do not dishonor him by dishonoring his daughter."

"Bad luck Robert," japed Elbert Arryn, "I've heard northern girls are quite talented."

"Do you think I can't control myself?" Robert asked defiantly.

"I think that having a Northern bastard would quite sour your relationship with Lady Lyanna before it's even begun," Jon said pointedly.

Ned was quiet throughout the whole conversation, his face expressionless. His eyes betrayed him though; it was clear he was still angry about Robert's bastard in the Vale. He was a man, though, as he had pointed out to Ned. Fighting and fucking were the only things that made him feel alive. Not having a woman for a moon would prove to be difficult.

 _Mayhaps I can convince my Lady to forgoe her maidenhood before the wedding_.

It would not be dishonor as he was her intended. If she had grown to be half as beautiful as he had imagined, he would not be able to wait until the bedding ceremony. The thought having her made his cock twitch beneath his trousers and he sped up yet again.

 _I'm coming Lyanna_.

As they entered the gates of Winterfell, his excitement grew exponentially. He began to feel something he had not felt since he had left his home at Storm's End to be fostered at the Vale – nervousness. He could not help but wonder if Ned had been too biased in his descriptions of Lyanna's personality. He also knew he had been building up her beauty in his head. Truth be told, he barely remembered what he looked like as a girl. Not nearly enough to picture her accurately as a woman. In the courtyard, they were lined up as though they were awaiting Aegon the Conqueror. It was not only Lord Stark and his children – several of his bannermen were there, no doubt for the feast, along with knights of Winterfell, their maester, handmaidens and squires. When he scanned the crowed for his Lady and laid his eyes upon her.

It was unmistakable that it was her. She looked like Ned, if Ned was the most beautiful woman in the world. She stood between her brothers in a long, her long dark hair rippling lightly in the breeze. Her dark blue gown made her seem to radiate and showed that she was most certainly no longer a girl but a woman grown. He could not help but stare at her although she did not return his gaze. No, her eyes were on the horse next to him, eagerly waiting to go to her brother. They dismounted without saying a word, and as soon as his friend was off his horse, she sprinted out of the line and threw herself at him. She was in Ned's arms in less than no time, hugging him so tightly, Robert feared she might suffocate him. He felt a twinge of jealousy that she had paid him no mind and instead ran straight to her brother. After all, they were here to seal the betrothal. She would not be seeing Ned if not for the marriage pact.

"LYANNA," Lord Rickard yelled, "Come back here this instant." Her Lord father was visibly irked by her lack of formality and glanced at Robert and Jon as though to apologize for his daughter's unseemly behavior. She paid him no mind, though, and was thoroughly unabashed after being chastised in front of everyone. On the contrary, she was smiling wider than Robert had every seen anyone smile. It made her face even more beautiful.

"Coming father," she called back sweetly as she gave Ned one more squeeze before skipping back to the line.

"Father," Ned nodded with a smile on his face as he stepped forward to shake the older man's hand. Lord Rickard gave a soft smile and pulled his middle son in for a hug. Brandon and Ned embraced only as two brothers can. When he reached Lyanna again, she threw her arms around him once more and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh my sweet brother, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I think I can guess," Ned said grinning in earnest. Robert had never seen Ned smile this much. He was usually so solemn. He reached Benjen and patted him on the head before hugging him.

Jon Arryn then went down the line greeting everyone. When he reached Lyanna, he kissed her hand and she gave a (somewhat awkward) curtsey. Now it was time. Jon introduced Robert formally, although he had already met them all, as was custom when introducing a betrothed for the first time after a marriage pact was made. Lord Rickard gave a solemn bow and shook his hand. Brandon looked him up and down appraisingly as though he were trying to deem him worthy or not of his sister. Then he reached her.

"My lady," he said with a bow, "you grow more beautiful each time I see you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, my Lord," she responded formally, "I hope the journey was not too hard." He was slightly put off by her formal demeanor but quickly recovered.

"Aye, the journey was easy, I had the thoughts of seeing my future wife to entertain me."

She smiled and bowed her head, although it was not difficult to tell that the smile was rigid. "You flatter me, my Lord."

Seeing that not much would come of this conversation in front of everyone, he moved on to Benjen. After all of the introductions were done Lord Rickard made the announcement that they would be feasting in two hours and offered stewards to show them to their chambers. He hoped Lyanna would offer to take him to his but she immediately turned to Ned and began to talk faster than he had ever heard a person speak.

"We must go to the godswood before dinner, or after if you need your rest, or we can skip it and go during. I have so much to tell you and I want you to see the horse father got me for my 13th nameday, and all of the whispers I've been hearing of other people's doings. I can come with you to your chambers now if you'd like." He could not understand how someone so small could form words that quickly. His mood was beginning to darken, though, as she made plans with Ned for the evening. He had ridden all this way for her, to court her before they wed. The first night she wanted to run off with her brother and talk.

"Lyanna, why don't you show Robert to his chambers?" Lord Rickard asked, although it was a command hidden in a question. She tried not to show her disappointment and agreed. "We'll go to the godswood after I take him," she told Ned earnestly.

As they walked, Robert had a difficult time making conversation with her. She seemed to only want to talk about Ned and had little interest in him.

"These are your chambers, my Lord," she said as they reached the door.

"You should call me Robert. We are to be wed, and soon if Jon and your father are to be believed."

"Whatever you wish my—Robert."

"My lady, we saw you as we rode up to Winterfell. You ride quite well. Is it something you rather enjoy to do?" he asked, determined to get on common ground.

"If you'd like me to call you Robert then I'd prefer if you called me Lyanna. You can't make me address you informally and then you call me my Lady." Robert was surprised at her feistiness. He rather liked it. "And yes, riding is my favorite thing to do."

"If it please you, I'd like to go on a ride with you on the morrow. You can show me the grounds."

She smiled politely. "Of course. On the morrow. I'm sure you want to get settled, I'll leave you to your things."

And with that, she turned around and was gone.

 _Damn it all. That woman is going to kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

Ned

The sun was shining bright overhead, despite it being late in the day. Eddard Stark wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around the godswood, immune to his little sister's constant stream of talking. It felt so good to be home, yet he could not help but feel something was amiss. His Lord Father and his surrogate father had been exchanging fervent glances since the moment they had arrived in Winterfell, seemingly desperate to go somewhere private to speak. His father had been so eager to speak with Jon Arryn that he had not protested Ned and Lyanna going off alone merely hours before the feast, despite the number of guests currently taking residence in his home. He had even allowed Lyanna to forgoe showing Robert around, allowing Brandon and Elbert Arryn to take him on a tour of the grounds.

"-and Brandon marrying the Tully girl? I'm sure she's lovely but you know as well as I the reputation Hoster Tully has. He is all about honor and duty, and I'm sure his daughter is quiet and complacent and everything that Brandon loathes. I cannot imagine her being able to keep up with him. Ned. Ned are you even listening to me?" Her tone had become sharp and annoyed by his lack of attentiveness.

"Lya, give me a moment to breathe. I've scarce seen my home in years." She grinned at him, her joy of having her brother home radiating off her.

"I know, Ned, I'm well aware. I just wish you had come without _him_ ," Lyanna replied, making no effort to hide her distaste of her betrothed, "Father means to ship me off to Storms End to pretend I'm some southron lady while my family his hundreds of leagues away. He wants me to bear his children while he runs around with whores."

"You would do well to watch your tongue when talking about Robert. You're safe with me but if word got back to father that you're saying such things he would be furious. Robert is my best friend, Lya, he's like a brother to me."

"Robert will never keep to one bed. I hear he's gotten a child on some girl in the Vale," she responded, sounding dejected. Ned winced. He had held the babe in his arms, he could not deny it, nor would he lie to his sister.

"What he did before the betrothal is of no consequence. He is a good man, and true. He will love you with all his heart," he tried to assure her. He had doubts of his own but had faith that Robert would be a good husband if for no other reason than his love for Ned. He felt deflated as he watched his sister smile sadly.

"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature." Ned had to agree with her there. But he knew Robert, better than anyone else. They were more brothers than any of his kin, as much as he loved them. He had hope that Robert would do right by her, and if he couldn't, he prayed that Lyanna would find strength to be happy regardless.

"Lya, there's no use in discussing it. It's father's decision. Would if I could change it but I cannot. You may find love for him, only the gods know for certain. But lets not talk of uncertain futures and outcomes. It isn't every day I get to see my sister." That statement had the affect he had hoped it would. She linked her arm in his and put her head on his shoulder and ceased her chatter. They sat there side by side in the godswood silent but together. After a time, they made their way back to the gates for the feast, in mostly silence. As happy as he was to be with his family, the palpable tension between Lord Rickard and Jon Arryn had Ned feeling uneasy. Though he would never ask his father outright, it did seem strange that he was sending his only daughter so far off into the world. He was bringing Catelyn Tully all the way from Riverrun to wed Brandon and Lyanna would be half a world away in the south with Robert. There had been talks of a betrothal for him as well, though nothing set in stone. Marriage pacts were not uncommon. What was uncommon, however, was marriage pacts so far from their home regions. Two from the same family was even more strange. Growing up, he had always thought Lyanna would be wed to a Northern Lord, a Karstark or an Umber perhaps. As future warden of the North, it had not seemed too atypical for Brandon to be married to the daughter of a powerful Lord. Eddard might've been the quiet wolf, but he was no fool. He had spent enough time around Jon Arryn and Rickard Stark to know that there was something bigger at play. He just could not be sure what.

Lost in thought, Eddard had not noticed Robert Baratheon come up behind him and jumped slightly when the Lord of Storm's End clapped him on the shoulder.

"Seven Hells Ned, for all the talk of coming home you look as though someone died."

"It must be the hunger," Ned replied, forcing a grin, "The smells from the hall have me starving half to death."

"I don't know about hunger, but I do have a thirst. Your stewards said your Father is providing the best wine in the North for the occasion."

"Remember what Jon said to you, Robert. My father will not take kindly to foolish drunkenness and whoring while you're here to court his daughter."

"Ah, Jon Arryn be dammed Ned, I don't need to get drunk to enjoy wine with my feast," Robert replied, laughing, although it quickly turned sour. "And I don't think your sister is too interested in being courted."

"Give her time to warm up to you. Although she will not stand for drunkenness and whoring either, that may be the one thing she and my father can agree on." He knew warning his friend would be no good. He had known it when Jon Arryn had warned him. Ned had a feeling that in their time in Winterfell, Robert would get a taste of the Northern girls one way or another.

"Not you as well! I can bloody control myself," Robert retorted angrily and Ned decided to drop the matter.

As they made their way to the feast, Ned couldn't help but notice Lord Rickard and Jon speaking quietly at the high table, away from other ears. When they saw Ned looking they quickly broke apart, which did not escape his attention. He looked around and saw banners from all the great Northern houses. The heads of the houses were all at the high table, along with his father and Lord Arryn, with two spaces left for Ned and Robert. Seated nearest to the high table were Brandon and Elbert Arryn, getting along like brothers as they always had, Lyanna, Benjen, and several of the daughters of the Northern Lords including Barbrey Ryswell, who was shooting furtive glances at Brandon who responded in kind. Next to him, Robert was gazing intently at the more comely of the girls seated near Lyanna. Ned sighed.

 _Lets get this over with._


	4. Chapter 4

Robert

The wine was going to his head. He could not help it. Trying to speak to the Lords of the North and feigning interest in politics was boring him and he found himself pouring goblet after goblet of wine, with the occasional mug of ale, wishing he was not at the high table. Since his father had died, people had expected a certain level of responsibility from him that he was not ready to indulge. He watched Brandon Stark enviously, two years older than him yet laughing merrily at the table with Elbert Arryn and flirting openly with Barbrey Ryswell. How he envied him, especially noticing how Lady Barbrey's teats looked ready to spill out of her bodice. He let his eyes wander to Lyanna and he had to stifle a laugh. Their Lord father allowed Benjen and Lyanna one cup of wine at the feast. She, however, had decided against this rule and was sneaking sips under the table while those around her continued to indulge her. She came up after a particularly long pull from Lady Barbrey's cup, her cheeks flushed and hair mused, laughing at a joke no one had told.

 _Ah, she has not learned how to hold her wine._

It was endearing, to say the least, and he was once more envious that he was not at the floor tables. Many of the girls had gotten up and begun to dance with many of the men following in suit, more likely than not hoping it would help their chances of having their beds warmed for the evening.

"Robert!" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head toward Jon Arryn who was looking at him impatiently.

"Sorry My Lords, I was just listening to the music," he said, knowing it was a weak excused. They had been discussing possibly betrothals for Ned. Robert felt it was useless. Ned was a second son, not likely to inherit much. It would be better for him to seek glory such as knighthood. If Robert had not loved girls so much, it would be what he chose. He had a lady waiting for him, however.

"What about the Dayne girl, I've heard she's quite lovely," suggested Rickard. Jon Arryn looked thoughtful at this suggestion before Greatjon Umber yelled out Cersei Lannister. Robert gave a booming laugh.

"I pity whomever marries the lioness. You don't marry the Lannister girl, you marry Lord Tywin and get to fuck the Lannister girl. I'd rather take the black than have to share my bed with both Tywin Lannister and his daughter." The table erupted in laughter at Robert's assessment but Jon Arryn glared at the almost empty again wine goblet in his hand.

 _He thinks I'm drunk. Damn it all, I'm the Lord of Storm's End, I can drink if I so please._

Robert stared back at him while reaching to refill his goblet once more in defiance. As he continued to gulp down his wine, his attention turned back toward Lyanna. She was dancing with Elbert, laughing happily, slightly unsteady on her feet. It was clear that while he may not have been drunk, she most certainly was. As Elbert spinned her and twirled her, she reached over and took another pull from Brandon's cup of wine. When she put the cup down, Elbert spun her back toward him and lifted her up, causing her to bust into laughter. Robert stared angrily at the Arryn heir, angry that he dare act in such a way with his betrothed. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was someone taking what belonged to him. He downed his entire goblet and filled it again.

"Robert," Ned said, putting his hand on Robert's shoulder, "It's all in fun." Ned knew him better than anyone. "She's known Elbert for years as one of Brandon's closest friends. Don't do something stupid on a whim."

"Aye, I'm just trying to have as much fun as they all seem to be having," Robert replied moodily. He wondered if he could sneak off later in the evening to a tavern or to one of the whorehouses nearby. That would do well to lift his mood. He knew he couldn't though, not tonight. Ned would never forgive him. He turned his attention to Lord Rickard and the other northern Lords.

"Rumors of King Aery's… quirks… have been coming in more frequently each passing month. Ever since Duskendale he's becoming increasingly unstable," Wyman Manderly said, between bites of his pie.

"It's enough for the dragon prince to become uneasy. He's been spending more and more time in Dragonstone, away from King's Landing. If that Dornish girl doesn't spread her legs more, its unlike that he will be able to produce an heir," added the Greatjon, "Although perhaps he finds her unappealing. I've heard she's sickly and was in a sickbed for months after the babe was born, he might find it difficult to bed her now. Imagine, being the prince and being unable to bed your wife."

"Aye," Jon Arryn agreed solemnly, "whispers of Aery's misdeeds have been reaching all over. Some are going so far as to name him the Mad King. It's been told he burns people over the slightest misdeeds. They claim he's obsessed with fire."

Robert listened, surprised. It was not like Jon Arryn to gossip. He listened more intensely, convinced that these rumors had bearing. However, the conversation was interrupted by a crash from the floor. He looked over and Lyanna was on the ground, covered in wine, giggling to herself. Lord Rickard face was stormy.

"It seems my daughter has had her fair share of fun. Ned, if you could escort her up to her chambers," he said, calmly but furiously.

"My Lord, if it please you, I will escort Lady Lyanna to her chambers. It only seems right for me to take car of my future Lady wife," Robert said, quickly hoping to jump on his chance. It might be that the girl would take to him more kindly while under the influence of fine wine. Lord Rickard looked wary at this suggestion, however, quite possibly having heard tale of Robert's indiscretions. Lord Rickard glanced at Jon Arryn, who was doing his best to hide his uncertainty at Robert's suggestion.

"Father, I think it's a good suggestion. He will soon be her husband, in charge of taking care of her when she is feeling… under the weather," said Ned, as always jumping to his defense. "I'm sure Robert will take good care of her." At his son's assurance, Lord Rickard seemed to ease greatly. It was second nature to trust Ned.

"Very well. My thanks Robert," Lord Rickard nodded.

"I shan't be gone long. I would hate to miss the rest of the feast," said Robert, thinking completely otherwise as he headed to the floor to escort his lady. When he reached her, she was standing although not quite good on her feet.

"Oh look everyone!" she laughed, "It's my future husband coming to take me away to waste in the south." Though her words were slurred, the malice behind them stung.

"No my lady, I'm escorting you to your chambers. I think you've had quite enough to drink."

"Ha, commanding me already, in my Lord fathers home?" she retorted defiantly. The defiance was weak, however, as she swayed unsteadily and fell. He moved quickly and caught her and that seemed to placate her. He took her arm and carefully guided her out of the hall, glancing behind him to see Lord Rickard looking at his daughter angrily.

"How many bastards do you have?" she asked demandingly. He sighed, unsure of how to proceed, although knowing she most likely would not remember this conversation on the morrow.

"My lady, that is neither here nor there. I am your betrothed now and my life is yours," he said, trying to assure her. She wasn't listening though. She had stopped dead in her tracks with an uneasy look on her face. "Lyanna?" She swayed for a moment then stumbled out of the door vomiting in the grass.

 _Seven hells._

When she was done, there were tears in her eyes and dirt on her dress.

"Why do I have to go with you? Why can't I stay with Ned and Brandon and Benjen? Why can't I marry Elbert, or the Tully boy so I can see my brothers more?" She looked completely deflated and Robert's heart sunk.

"I hope you'll love me one day," he said sadly, knowing she couldn't hear him over her own sadness. Her eyes looked heavy, and she looked as though she might fall again. With one sweep, Robert picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to her chambers. By the time they reached the door, she had had fallen asleep. She seemed so small and fragile in her dream state, so unlike the fierce façade she had shown him all day. He carried her to her bed, and doing his best not too look at her body, did his best to get her out of her dress easily so she could sleep in her smallclothes. With one last look he shut the door and headed back to the feast, his mood darkened and his hopes vanquished.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna

"I _loathe_ needlework," Lyanna said angrily, "I loathe dressmaking, I loathe stitching, I loathe being a lady." Old Nan just smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. It had been three days since the feast and she had been trapped in her chambers with Old Nan for almost the entirety of them, only being allowed out for meals. She tended to eat her meals at the end of the tables with Benjen though, staying as far away from Robert as possible. Lord Rickard had chastised her harshly after her drunken spectacle, going so far as to ban her from her horse and to force her to spend all of her time practicing her needlework.

"You are a Lady of House Stark, and if you refuse to act like it in public, then you will learn how to act like it in private. One more incident and I shall send you to Storm's End in a fortnight, instead of two years, mark my words. You can be Robert's responsibility. I will not have my only daughter run around like a stable boy during the day and a tavern wench at night."

 _He was so focused on me he did not even see Brandon sneak out with Lady Barbrey early in the feast._

His threats had done well to silence her complaints though. The thought of going to Storm's End in a fortnight terrified her greatly and she had done her best to be a perfect lady in front of her father. Her ruse was clearly not working well enough as she had been locked in her room for what felt like months. The only positive was not having to spend forced time with her betrothed. Her father had mentioned that Robert was the one to escort her to her chambers. She had awoken only in her smallclothes with her dress laid neatly on a table near her bed. It terrified her that Robert had seen her so bare while she was unawares. The worst part was not being able to spend any time with Ned. She sat there brooding for what seemed like hours until there was a knock at her door. She looked up and Lord Rickard stepped in the room. He nodded at Old Nan and she stood up to take her leave.

"Better," she said, looking at Lyanna's needlework, "you seem to be improving." Lyanna smiled gratefully at her, hoping her father would see she was trying. Old Nan left the room, closing the door behind her and Lord Rickard sat on her bed.

"Lya," he said softly, abandoning the stern persona he had kept since the feast, "sit with me. We need to talk. I apologize for the things I said after the feast. Things have been tough on you, but they have been tough on me as well."

"I don't understand why I have to marry him. If you don't want me to be a drunk why marry me to one?"

"You may not understand yet, but one day you will. All you need to know is that marrying Robert is in everyone's best interest, including your own. Marrying Catelyn Tully is in Brandon's best interest, and everyone else in this family and theirs. Things are more complicated than they seem. I know it's difficult to comprehend but these decisions are not made lightly. With everything else, I had hoped that marrying Ned's best friend would be a small comfort. I truly wish I had been right," he said sadly. In that moment, Lord Rickard looked much older than his years and Lyanna felt for him. "I know you do not love him, but you do not know him. If we are to believe all the stories were are told about people then we would not like anyone. If all of Old Nan's stories were true, our world would be filled with ghouls and giants and White Walkers. You need to learn things for yourself or your world will be as unbelievable and frightening as Old Nan's stories. Give him a chance Lya. I hope you'll forgive me and one day see I'm only doing what I think is right. You are my only daughter and I love you." Lyanna gave him a soft smile and put her head on his chest.

"Does this mean I can ride again?" she asked hopefully. Her father laughed.

"Only if it means you'll take him with you, at least once. But you aren't doing anyone good locked up here, I think it's time you went out and spent time with our guests."

"Father… I really have to marry him don't I?" she said, losing all her will to argue. His eyes darkened slightly.

"You will marry him. I won't hear another word about it. Enjoy your time here while you have it," he said, getting up to leave. "Do as you will, ignore him while he is here. But the marriage is happening and if you choose to make it harder on yourself then so be it. I love you Lyanna but I cannot force you to be happy." And with that, he left the room leaving her alone on her bed.

She quickly got up and threw off her gown in favor of a tunic and breeches. Within minutes, she was at the stable, mounting her white mare. She rode for around the grounds for a long time, trying not to think. But soon her thoughts overtook her. She thought of the South, full of people and customs she did not know. She did not even keep the same gods. He may make her marry in a sept instead of in front of a heart tree. She thought of Brandon, stuck in a life of boredom with a girl who could not satisfy his wild spirit. She thought of Ned, too thoughtful to be a knight, but a second born son, not like to inherit much. She thought of leaving Benjen, her little brother who needed her. She thought of Robert, staring at women with large teats and filling Storms End with bastards. She thought of being forced to bear his children, boys and girls with black hair and blue eyes, who would grow up not knowing Winterfell or the Northern ways. It was then she realized she was crying. She dismounted and sat on the ground, overcome with grief for her childhood and family. She was not sure how long she sat there before she was covered by a shadow. She looked up, and there was Robert, sitting over her on a large, chestnut colored stallion. When he saw the tears on her face he dismounted quickly. She tried to cover it but to no avail; he had clearly seen her grief.

"My lady, are you alright? Are you hurt? Seven hells, Lyanna, what is wrong?"

"My Lord, it is no burden of yours, although I think you for the concern."

"Lyanna," he started slowly, unsure of what to say, "If your sadness is because of me I will do whatever I can to fix it. If you truly will be unhappy with me, I will speak to Jon Arryn at once about ending our betrothal." She looked up at him confused.

"I thought you wanted the marriage," she said, completely incredulous by this new turn of events. She might be able to escape whatever hell this betrothal was by way of none other than her intended. Her father would hate her but he would forgive her, he always did.

"I do, My Lady, I do more than I have ever wanted anything. But who wants to be married to the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms if that woman looks at him with revulsion?" It felt like a slap in the face. She looked at Robert, who looked so kind and sad and felt revulsion, not at him but at herself. She had not realized how cruel she had been. "Lyanna, I will do anything to make you happy. If we are married I will love you with all my heart and I will do my best to forsake wine and whores. But if you are going to look at me with anger and hatred, then every cask of wine from Dorne to Winterfell and every whore in Westeros will not make me happy in our marriage."

"My Lord, my behavior has been most unbecoming. I apologize and I hope that I can assure you of my intent to make our betrothal and marriage a happy one," she said, hoping that was good enough for now. It seemed to work as he smiled widely reaching out his hand to help her up.

"I shall make a good husband, I swear it by the old gods and the new. But I must insist that you call me Robert."

"Very well Robert. Would you be so kind as to escort me back to the castle?"

"I hear you ride very well," he said with intrigue, "In fact, I saw you ride from a distance as we approached Winterfell."

"Aye, better than any man or woman in the North. Tell me, how many races have you lost whilst riding?" she asked, hoping he would consider her challenge. He grinned at her.

"Once, when I was two and ten, but never to a girl."

"Well, I hope that I might be able to change that," she said, thinking that maybe her marriage might be bearable after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Rickard

The air was cold, the grass white under the frost. He had lived in the North all his life, scarcely leaving, yet Rickard Stark would never understand the weather in Winterfell. Dawn was breaking as Rickard mounted his horse, Ice firmly sheathed at his left hip. As he road north, his sons and future good son behind him, he could not help but think of Lyanna. She would be there had he allowed her.

 _She is her mother's daughter._

Lyarra had passed a fortnight after Benjen's birth, taking ill while delivering the child without recovering. She had been a daughter of the wolves and mountain clans, wild and unruly but with a tender heart. She was fierce and loyal, everything wonderful he saw in his daughter. He had loved Lyarra as he loved his daughter but dammed if he understood them.

He rode ahead, wanting to make the encounter quick. Although he was a just an honorable man, he always had a heavy heart when it came to dispensing justice. As they rode up to their destination, he felt sorrow for the boy, for the family that would lose a son.

 _He was a deserter. He swore a vow._

The boy was there, standing between Martyn Cassel and his son Jory. He told of the Wildlings, raiding near Mole's Town, killing three of his black brothers. Lord Rickard could imagine the fear and understood his decision to flee. He had sworn a vow, however, and must face the consequences of his actions. He looked a Benjen, who seemed smaller than he had before.

"The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. One day you may know this burden. You must understand the weight of it." He then looked at the boy, who was no older than Brandon. "Do you have any last words?" The boy was shaking but he shook his head.

"Tell my family I'm sorry and that I wish I had not been a craven."

"In the name of Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, king of the Andals and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by word of Rickard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." He lifted Ice and in one clean stroke the boy's head fell from his body. He waited a moment to turn around, unsure how Benjen handled his first taste of justice, allowing him a moment to collect himself if necessary. He ordered Martyn and Jory to take care of the body while he mounted his horse again. Benjen was calm, his face expressionless.

 _He did well._

He addressed Brandon, Ned, and Robert.

"Take Ben back to the grounds. Work on his swordplay and archery. He has witnessed the King's justice today like a true Stark." He nodded approvingly at his youngest son. "I business to attend to today with Lord Arryn. Try not to get into any trouble."

With that, he turned his horse and rode back alone. The boy's death was weighing on him more heavily than any before him. Lord Rickard's duties had been taking their toll on him as of late and having to behead a boy while guests were in Winterfell seemed a bad omen. Although things had seemed to be looking better, he could not help but feel that there were more treacherous things in the future. For now though, he should have been happy. Lyanna had been spending great deals of time with Robert Baratheon. They spent a great deal of time together on horseback and he had seen them shooting arrows at birds together. He had hoped that Robert might have been able to calm his wild daughter, but she seemed to be growing less and less weary of the marriage and it was more than he could have hoped for. Brandon was growing anxious to meet Catelyn Tully, although that arrangement left something to be desired. Hoster Tully was a man of great honor and Rickard was worried how they would take to Brandon, who also greatly resembled his mother in demeanor and attitude. He wished that Lyarra were still here. Much as he loved Brandon and Lyanna, he could not understand their nature as she would have. His two youngest sons were much like him, quiet and thoughtful. The thoughts of his children carried him as he approached the castle and again as he walked to Jon Arryn's chambers.

"There are more whispers coming in, fervent whispers of Rhaegar Targaryen," Lord Arryn said, almost immediately.

"And what news do these whispers bring?"

"There is to be a tourney, within the coming year. It is said that the dragon prince will want to confer with the Lords of the major houses regarding some changes on the small council. With the talk of Aerys' madness…" Jon Arryn did not have to finish his thought. It seemed as though the prince meant to dispose the king.

"We may have to hurry the marriages. Brandon and Catelyn Tully will be married within the year. Lyanna and Robert soon after."

"We also need plans for Ned. He will be Brandon's bannerman, his right hand. Under the right circumstances, we may be able to broker a marriage with a major house. We cannot allow him any ideas of knighthood or taking the black," Jon Arryn stated. "We must keep him close. If I know him, knighthood would never suit. He has never been one to look for glory. He is honorable, however, and he knows there is honor in taking the black, especially for a second son."

"Perhaps we can form an alliance with the Daynes. The Martells would never go against the Targaryens, nor the Tyrells. Mace Tyrell is too ambitious for such a gamble. Tywin Lannister would never think to marry his daughter to a second son. The Daynes are a large enough house that would wield power yet not large enough that it would look suspicious," Rickard said, contemplating his options.

"Aye, but the Martells would never go against _Rhaegar_ Targaryen. As of now, there is no harm or threat with having Rhaegar on the throne, if we are able to place him there. By all accounts he is a smart, contemplative, just warrior. His father, however, may burn the realm to the ground if nothing is done, and in a timely manner." Jon Arryn sounded as exhausted as Rickard felt.

"Have you given any thought to a marriage between Elbert and Lysa Tully?" Rickard asked his old friend.

"It seems as though that may be the surest path, despite Elbert's objections."

Four of the major houses, Baratheon, Stark, Tully, and Arryn, would then be bound by blood. By adding the Daynes, they would receive support from the southron most part of the realm.

"We must speak with Hoster Tully at once regarding Catelyn and Brandon. At their wedding, we may be able to discuss a marriage between Lysa and Elbert. When Edmure comes of age, perhaps we can even form an alliance by marrying him to the Greyjoy girl," he said, exhausted of the plans that had been in motion for years.

"The likelihood of Balon Greyjoy joining our alliance is about as likely as Tywin Lannister actually shitting gold." Rickard had to laugh at that, if for no other reason than laughing felt good.

"Write to Riverrun at once. Also find out what you can of this Tourney being planned." With that, Rickard took his leave. He went outside and heard his children laughing. Although it was still cold, the sun had lit up the grounds and the chill did not seem so bad. He saw Brandon with Benjen, trying to help him steady his bow to get his arrow to the target. Robert and Ned were sparring, Robert trying to show off for Lyanna while she laughed as Ned disarmed him. He felt a sense of calm as he saw them all, unsure of how long this peace would last. For now, he would enjoy it and let them enjoy their fun. Their childhoods would end soon. Winter was coming.


End file.
